twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Sulpicia
Sulpicia is Aro's wife. She is a member of the Volturi and lives in Volterra, Italy with her coven. She is portrayed by Rebecca Barras in the second movie adaptation of Breaking Dawn. Biography Early life Sulpicia was a young orphan girl, chosen and created by Aro as his mate, as she was what Aro had in mind for a mate. After successfully courting her, she agreed to be transformed into a vampire and become Aro's wife. After the loss of her sister-in-law Didyme, Aro and Caius had her and Athenodora locked up and heavily guarded in the Volturi's tower. She is only content with her situation thanks to Corin's power to make others feel content with their circumstances. ''Breaking Dawn'' Sulpicia is only briefly featured at the end of Breaking Dawn. She is well protected by bodyguards during the entire confrontation. After the situation was resolved, she returns to Volterra with the rest of her coven. Throughout the confrontation, she and Athenodora remain in the background while observing the occasion. In Alice's battle-vision, they are forced to watch their husbands be killed, but it is unknown if they would have died if there had been a fight. Physical appearance Sulpicia's physique was never described in the novels due to her insignificance. In the movie, she shows dark brown curly hair that runs down to her shoulders, and thin eyebrows; she appears to be slightly taller than Athenodora. Relationships Aro .]] Aro is Sulpicia's mate. They met while she was still human and he created her, becoming his wife. After Caius and Marcus had found their romantic attachments, Aro decided to find his own, although rather than finding his other half in another vampire Aro decided to create his own instead. Aro had a certain type of woman in mind and he found what he was looking for in Sulpicia. He successfully courted her and she came to fall in love with him. She had few ties to her human community and she agreed to become a vampire and become his wife. After her transformation, they married and have been together ever since. After Didyme's death and Marcus' complete devastation because of it, Aro and Caius realized that they could face the same devastating blow; they then heavily guarded their wives, seeking out safeguards for them and hardly ever letting them leave their tower. To have Sulpicia and Athenodora content with their situation, Aro added Corin to the Guard and she is assigned to reconcile the wives with their prison-like circumstance, keeping them satisfied with life. Athenodora .]] Athenodora is Caius's wife and Sulpicia's company in the Volterra tower. She and Sulpicia are both guarded heavily by bodyguards and they never leave the tower except in the case of extremely important matters. She and Sulpicia never objected to their prison-like circumstances as long Corin is a part of their personal guard. Film portrayal ]] In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Sulpicia is portrayed by Rebecca Barras, though her role is not credited. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires Category:Volturi Category:Breaking Dawn